ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zogu
is a Being that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Gaia, as the show's main antagonist. She appeared in the show's 49th, 50th, and 51st 3-part final episodes, "An Angel Descends," "The Cry of the Earth," and "Earth is Ultraman's Star," (respectively.) Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Gaia' Appearing onto the desolated city as Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul were being overwhelmed by the appearance of several Kaiser Dobishi, Zogu was able to quickly demonstrate her incredible power by easily demolishing 3 Kaizer Dobishi and restoring Gaia and Agul back to full energy. However, this was nothing but a ruse as Zogu then quickly demolished the two Ultras, swatting them away as if they were flies, and keeping them at bay with her Wave Bullets. Eventually, after sustaining enough damage, both Ultras collapsed, and Zogu absorbed their combined essence before disappearing. After regaining their powers, Gaia (SV) and Agul returned to challenge Zogu, this time prioritizing in destroying her army of Dobishi clouding the skies of Earth. Although physically outmatched, the two Ultras were able to counter her attacks with great team work and resorted to using energy attacks, striking at Zogu with attacks such as Quantum Stream, Liquidator, Photon Edge, Photon Crusher, Gaia Slash, Agul Slash, Photon Screw, and Shining Blade. The combined energy from these attacks caused Zogu to lose her original form and quickly morph into the demonic Form 2. Despite being further outmatched physically, Gaia and Agul continued their onslaught, utilizing the Supereme Kick and Agul (V2) Kick to break off Zogu's horns, then using the Gaia Assault Tactic and the Agul Assault Tactic in unison to puncture Zogu's throat. Finally, as Zogu began her final charge, unfurling her giant wings, Gaia and Agul combined their Photon Stream and Agul Stream together into the Photon Explosion, penetrating Zogu completely and destroying her. 'Ultraman Geed' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Wave Bullet (波動弾 - Hadō-dan): Zogu's signature attack, present in both of her forms. Zogu is able to launch a pulsating energy ball through her hands or from her mouth in Form 2. Powerful enough to require both Ultraman Gaia and Agul to combine their Ultra Barriers to stop, and easily capable to sending both Ultras through several buildings together. * Psychokinesis Ray (念力光線 - Nenriki kōsen): An attack demonstrated only in Form 1. Through the wave of a finger, Zogu is able to control and manipulate an opponent's actions without visibily launching an attack. Zogu is also able to focus this attack into a visible form, dealing damage to the opponent. * Energy Absorbtion: An attack demonstrated only in Form 1. After defeating both Ultraman Gaia (V2) and Ultraman Agul (V2), Zogu was able to absorb their essence, depriving the Ultras' hosts the light and energy needed to transform again. * Healing Ray: An attack demonstrated only in Form 1. Zogu restored both Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul back to full power before beginning her onslaught. * Television Signal Hijacking: An ability only demonstrated in Form 1. Zogu was able to hijack into KCB's television signal and deliver the sight of her crushing both Ultras to the world, causing widespread panic. * High Intelligence: Zogu demonstrated greater thinking capabilities than any other monster in the series, utilizing both Television networks and her crushing of both Gaia and Agul at full power in order to instill fear and panic into the humans. * Incredible Strength: An ability only demonstrated in Form 2. Zogu was able to easily swat away Ultraman Gaia and crush him beneath her foot. She is also able to crush entire buildings beneath her heel in Form 2. Weakness Although unimaginably powerful, Zogu is also suprising frail, especially in Form 1, as she visibly falters to attacks from XIG Fighter EX's Entashia Cannon and GBT Stinger's Grenade Missiles. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Zogu Form 1 is portrayed by suit actor, Motoko Nagi. * Zogu Form 2 is portrayed by two suit actors, Toshio Miyake and Eiji Mori. Notes * Zogu's Form 2 being portrayed with two actors is similar in form to the way the monster Dodongo was portrayed in Ultraman . * As with several other monsters in Ultraman Gaia, Zogu was one of the few monsters to show emotion, smiling with glee as she pummels Gaia and Agul with her attacks in Form 1. Gallery Zogu EXTRA.png References Category:Aliens Category:Villain Category:Ultraman Gaia Monsters